


Milk Bath

by young_genji



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, just two dudes being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu takes a bath with Chrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Bath

**Author's Note:**

> reuploaded for friend

Chrom took Lon’qu with him to a spring nearby; Lon’qu questioned why it was only him that was going with Chrom.

“Why is it you only wanted me to come again?” Lon’qu had asked.

“It wouldn’t be as relaxing if everyone was here now would it?”

Lon’qu didn’t know what Chrom was going on about.

“Are you feeling alright Chrom? Your face is looking ill ridden.”

Chrom’s face was warm and there was a tinge of blush on his face.

“It’s nothing, come,” Chrom instructed as he and Lon’qu walked side by side to the hidden hot spring Chrom had found nearby.

Lon’qu found it odd that Chrom had only chosen him to share this place with.

Why did he not invite his wife Sumia instead?

Lon’qu wondered how Chrom could bare such a sight to women’s naked bodies.

Lon’qu wasn’t gay or at least he thinks he isn’t gay.

He honestly wasn’t quite sure.

“Lon’q, you only get embarrassed around women, correct?”

Lon’qu nodded… well, yes but what was Chrom going on about…?

Chrom stripped himself of his clothes.

Lon’qu saw no problem of this.

It was just two dudes being dudes.

No harm in that, no harm at all.

“Step in, the waters fine,” Chrom called as he dipped himself into the spring like an Oreo cookie when you dip it into hot milk and it gets warm.

Lon’qu stepped in shortly after.

“See? Bathing with someone isn’t that hard.”

Lon’qu never said it was… Chrom isn’t a woman and so it’s ok.

He didn’t feel embarrassed around Chrom.

“Lon’qu? You only have a fear of women right?”

“Well yeah, why?”

Chrom smiled warmly.

“Then you would have no trouble jacking me off?”

Lon’qu sputtered “I… what?”

“There is no harm in it, you aren’t afraid of seeing me naked are you?”

Lon’qu paused and thought about it for a moment.

Lon’qu wasn’t… well, he had to admit, Chrom was rather hot.

He had often stared at that picture of Chrom’s flashing ass cheeks in the tent, well, it was there, so he had too.

Chrom did have a nice set off butt cheeks.

“I don’t see… why not..” Lon’qu stated.

The warmth of the water was nice.

Lon’qu guessed Chrom already had a boner.

Lon’qu felt it brush up against his leg.

It was fucking huge.

The sword wielder took it in his hand; he was an expert at fisting a sword so surely he could fist a man no differently.

Chrom’s moans were so fucking cute.

Like that of a baby sea turtle…

Lon’qu continued jerking off Chrom as the prince moaned.

“Ooh Lonny…” Chrom moaned out as Lon’qu worked around Chrom’s foreskin’s edges like that of a sword.

The warmth of the water making them feel closer as their bodies touched and Chrom kissed Lon’qu passionately, he wasn’t afraid.

He wasn’t afraid of being touched by Chrom.

This was different.

Lon’qu loved the way Chrom’s hand felt on his cock.

Lon’qu moaned out “CHROMMMMM…..!” as orgamsed as it spilt all over Chrom’s hand.

“My, Lonny, your cock is quite large, quite large.”

Lon’qu coughed “What lord Chrom…?”

“Don’t be modest.”

“Chorm… I don’t need you to compliment me on how big my cock is…”

Chrom simply smiled.

“Fine I will not.”

Lon’qu then pleasured Chrom because Chrom had given him pleasure.

Chrom made Lon’qu’s loins burn with firey passion.

“They should call you Loin Q because your loins burn with firey passion for me,” Chrom commented.

“C-Chorm… don’t say things like that,” Lon’qu said.

“Mine burn just as well for you.”

“What about your wife?”

“That’s not important right now, only you are important to me, Lon’qu,” Chrom said.

“…”

Lon’qu said nothing and placed a kiss on Chrom’s lips as their cocks touched like two sticky containers of peanut butter.

They pulled away.

“I love you Lonny,” Chrom said.

“I love you too… Chrom..”

Their love would be forbidden but who care.

Lon’qu knew he could never fully have Chrom but he was fine with this.

Chrom was fine with this.

It was all right like this.

The two rubbed against each like sandpaper as their wet dripping bodies danced against each other, their nipples shaking hello.

The warmth of their bodies together.

They stayed like that for a while.

Also Chrom was deep inside Lon’qu’s ass.

They remained connected together for a while.

They were in love.


End file.
